Tron Troi
Tron Troi is a medium island in the Altan bay. From early years it was occupied by druids being infused with the power of mother Oyr. But only being discovered by king Lamenos it grew in power and statue received many gifts and become a training ground and shelter for the elderly druids. When the plateau of Nemeator was inhabited by men of light druids rose and helped and guided the primitive humans. The island became a pilgrimage place for all those who wanted to train as druids and those that had great pains or curses that needed the help of mother Oyr. As the kingdom of Nemeator grew the influence of Tron Troi was growing as well and after 1000 it was considered holy ground. Druids found a shelter after their troubles and travels and many foreign druids ventured year-long journey to visit the holy place. Its power grew when in the first orc wars it harbored the family of the fallen king Naleon. The older prince Neleon trained by druids helped general Malentor to defeat the last orcs. It was archdruid’s Aflem that proposed the solution of two kings. Both the contestants were from royal line but none had a direct claim. Young Neleon stayed for years in Tron Troi and hunted orcs and beastmen securing the south lands outside the plateau. It was many years later that his line moved to Notiator and resumed leadership of the whole kingdom when it was reclaimed from invaders. It was in Tron Troi in 3521 when the great celebration of peace between the kingdom and the independent mountain clans was held druids from both kingdom and clans blessing the alliance. The island was gifted with objects many people bought and its power and influence grew. But the druids could not hold back the coming of the demons. The kingdom was slowly taken by gifts and lies and the stern druids could not match half-demon spawn in flattery and charm. For centuries a war was fought many times unseen and secret where all the druids were driven out of the plateau. Few remained on the fringes moving among secret paths but the island remained their base and sacred grounds. Even when the full force of the temple attacked the island a great ritual brought stones from the bottom of the sea and sank the seas preparing to invade the island. Altan bay was renamed bay of stone knives. The landing on the island was stopped and the temple decided to leave the druids and their island dreading further losses. The south remained loyal to the old faith albeit secretly and the temple accepted their influence. The island gathered all the holy relics of the old times and become a beacon of truth and light against the temple’s darkness. Druids still walked the land and people came still in the holy island but the temple was vigilant and vindictive. When the temple changed its politics to a milder approach the druids could be let alone although no permanent shrine could be erected except in secret. The island was lost in the bay of stones knives and only druids or those with special charms could pass unharmed the dangerous waters. The druids turned the island into a magical fortress of light, gathering there many druids from north and south that had been driven out of their lands from the demonic temples. The island was the headquarters of resistance against the temple of the demons although the druids had no contact with elves or helped them in any way. After thousands of existence the holy island stores countless artifacts of powers and trains druids to counter the temple. Bards also visit the island to receive inspiration. All people of the old faith hold Tron Troi as their most holy place in the land of Oyr.